Legacy
by GerudoGirl89
Summary: G: When evil threatens, the Smashers always handle it easily. But now, they can't even trust their allies. Aided by Legacy, can they destroy the evil that threatens everything they stand for, before the darkness consumes them? Multicrossover, Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy**

**Chapter 1: Premonitions**

_**I've decided to take a second try at the SSB fan fiction archive. **__**Only a Game**__** didn't receive any reviews the last time, even though it's not a bad filler chapter (it bears on the later story) so I lost interest in it. I'll update if I get reviews. So, yeah . . . um . . . yeah . . . . Disclaim?  
**__Disclaimer: If I owned SSB, would I be writing fan fiction instead of making the actual game this way and selling it to make millions? Didn't think so._

* * *

_Shad . . . awaken . . . ._

_Zzz . . . huh?_

_Awaken, Guardian. It is time._

_Rasura . . .?_

_A thousand images blossomed in his mind. History. Ten women, ten crystals, ten bloody swords. Three enemies, three dead bodies. Seven in the Ring, seven dead bodies. No crystals. One enemy still standing, one enemy sealed away. No enemies. Ten crystals. One Guardian._

_No Guardian. No protection . . . . _

_**SHAD! **_Shad Hand leaped from his bed, body charged with adrenaline. The visions still fresh in the Guardian's mind, he called the staff on the wall. It leaped to his hand. Automatically, he raced across the room to his bureau, frantically rifling through the drawers. Eventually, he withdrew a case made of ebony.

"Brother?" it was Crazy Hand, long black hair tousled from sleep. His eyes were serious for once, as serious as the knife belted to his waist. "What's wrong?"

Shad began to put his gun together. "Don't know."

"Rasura?"

"Think so." He loaded the gun deftly and turned to the door. "There's something out there, Crazy. Something's wrong."

Crazy nodded. "I'll wake the Chosen ones, then?"

Shad nodded too, and Crazy turned to leave. "Gods guide you, Silas Hand," he murmured. Silas's outline glowed red, then vanished in a brush of sparks.

--#--

No one else knew about the encounter the night before, except those so attuned to the Psychic arts. Ness woke up feeling ill, and by the time he'd made his bed and brushed his teeth, he felt dreadful. His black hair hung limply over his head, the color gone from his cheeks. Wearily he put on his favorite red ball cap and went downstairs.

In the kitchen, Peach was busy making breakfast. Ness glanced around. For once, the kitchen was empty. He climbed onto the tall stool beside the counter. "Where is everyone?" he asked Peach.

She pursed her lips in exasperation. "I have no idea," she said, annoyed. "I've been in here, slaving over breakfast."

"Sorry."

Realizing that she'd hurt his feelings, the Princess added, "I'm sorry, Ness, I'm in a bad mood this morning. Everyone I've seen today has a bad temper; when I asked Sheik if he could pass me the sugar for coffee, he growled at me. Mario's been acting oddly, too. Luigi isn't so happy-go-lucky. He looks downright depressed."

"Odd," muttered Ness.

Peach nodded sagely. "Bowser's been pacing around and acting strange, even for him. Zelda seems on edge, even Roy doesn't want to play with his lighter. I suppose the best word for it is 'restless.'"

Ness winced. "Doesn't sound good."

Peach sighed and sipped at her coffee. "Three fights broke out this morning, Marth included in two, Link in all three. Then there's Mewtwo . . . ."

"What about him?" interrupted Ness, worried for the fate of his friend. Mewtwo was hard to faze; if whatever happened set him on edge too, it couldn't be good.

Peach frowned. "He has such a bad headache; he can't even lift a pen with his Psychic powers. He won't leave the Tower. I went to take him breakfast and he kept saying something about 'Mental Energy' and some sort of field disrupting the balance."

Ness frowned faintly. "Not good," he muttered to himself. Mewtwo not being able to use his powers was like Link without the Master Sword. "What did you say to that?"

"That he needed to eat something. Mewtwo just glared at me."

"Okay . . . thanks, Peach." Mind buzzing with questions, Ness hopped off the stool and headed for the Living Room.

"Wait . . . you said Bowser's pacing?"

Peach nodded. "Strange, isn't it?" she asked. "Muttering something under his breath, really edgy. And Ganondorf . . . he's acting quite odd. He's turned into a pensive scholar. Last night, when I couldn't sleep, I went down to the Library to read. He was sitting there, browsing through four or five books. When he saw me, he vanished."

"Hmm . . ."

"Don't worry yourself, Ness," admonished Peach. "It'll all be fine. Maybe it's the weather that's put everyone in a mad mood."

Ness smiled unconvincingly and walked away. Once a safe distance from Peach, he began to ponder. _How come I don't believe that?_

_Because you shouldn't._

_But why?_

_Because there's more going on than just a few jittery people. Look into it._

The voice of his Inner Psychic sounded certain, so Ness went looking for the other kids to discuss the matter away from the prying ears of adults, to work out a solution of their own.

--#--

**Elsewhere:**

"Damn it, Ryar, if Master doesn't tell us where the hell to be, I'll quit this Gods-damned job straight off." The furious raven-haired speaker spat bitterly into the earth, contempt and disgust written all over her face.

"Quit complaining, Aura." The male voice sounded exasperated. "It's not that bad. Calm down."

Aura whirled around. "It's all well and good for you," she hissed at the speaker. "You've grown used to the heat. I live in the cold, for Goddess's sake. And these forests . . . they're so . . . vast and dark."

"Are you saying you're afraid?" he inquired. Aura glared suspiciously, seeming to hear humor in his voice, but a ridiculously large, yellow, pointed hat obscured his face.

"Shut it, Ingus," she snarled. Ingus smirked, enjoying the battle. Aura was so easy to irritate, it wasn't even that funny anymore.

"Would you two _quit_?" demanded Ila, polishing her sword. The cloak she wore was heavily battle-worn and bloody, suggesting to them that she'd endured a long life of fighting. "It's _so _annoying. It's worse than Kyru's bird-talking."

"SILENCE!" the group quieted immediately under the gaze of the Azure Knight on the other side of the fire. He frightened everyone, except Ila. "You fight worse than a pair of Needle Monkeys."

"Ugh, don't get me started on Needle Monkeys," complained Ingus.

"Silence, I said!" the knight lifted himself from the ground, panting with effort, thick blue armor weighing him down. "By Inferno, if you aren't quiet, I swear . . . ."

"Go kiss a Chocobo, Azure," growled Ingus. The Azure Knight mouthed wordlessly in helpless rage, and then settled for cursing under his breath. If he lost his temper, Ila would deal with him. And he really didn't want to be dealt with by her again . . . .

"I hear something!" as one, they stood, weapons held aloft. Ila slipped out of the clearing to catch up with Aura as they ran for the speaker. The Seer, Alani, rarely spoke, but when she did, it was always important. Long, silvery-white hair floated out behind her as she stood at the edge of the cliff, staring out at the verdant sea below. Moonlight shone down on her, making the edges of her hair gleam like starlight.

Aura, the swift black shadow, reached Alani first. "What do you hear?" she asked in an undertone, familiar with the girl's visions and feelings.

Alani closed her silvery eyes. "Silas is sending out the distress signal. He is looking for the Chosen Ones."

Aura flinched. Silas in trouble? That couldn't be good . . . .

"Please tell me we know where he is," groaned Ila.

Alani shook her head. "But he has one of the Chosen. That is all I can tell you."

"Which way to Smash Manor, then?" demanded Ingus.

Alani did not speak, but walked away, into the forest and down the hill, until she stood directly below the ridge. "Come!" she chirped. Ila went to retrieve the Azure Knight and Ryar while Ingus and Aura followed the path Alani made.

A shape watched over them, dressed in black robes with blood red and silver patterns. The hood it wore obscured its face. "Yes," it snickered, in a high, cold voice. "Yes . . . Master will be pleased with this development."

It leaped into the air, cloak floating about its form like the wings of a bat. No one noticed it, except the ever-observing Alani, who felt its presence like a malevolent aura in the back of her mind.

**_

* * *

_****_I_****_ shall leave you to SUFFER! Mwuhahaha!  
Yes, it's short. If anyone knows who Ingus and the Azure Knight are (not from the same game) and where they're from I'll give them a cookie.  
_Majora: Review!!  
_P.S. I'll update __Only a Game__ if someone wants me to . . . ._ :) Hint, hint!  
P.P.S _I might not update for a while, I'm having some problems right now . . . . _**


	2. Mysteries of the World

**Chapter 2: Mysteries of the World**

_**Hello! I don't have a lot to say today, so read the fic.  
**__**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**_

Mewtwo slowly opened his large, purple eyes. The way was clear, the truth laid out before him. If only he could find the key to the knowledge . . .

_Knock! _He growled to himself at the intrusion. The door flew open without his consent, a very harassed looking Bowser stood in the doorway.

"Mewtwo, I'm sorry to bother you, but it's time."

Mewtwo nodded sharply. _Before they find out, you must leave. Quickly. Alert the others before you leave._

Bowser agreed and stomped down the stairs, leaving Mewtwo in peace. A brightly shining aura appeared in his mind's eye, another Spiritually Aware wishing to talk with him.

_Mewtwo . . . we're close._

_Good. How fares our destiny?_

_Not so well. Legacy has disappeared._

_If Legacy is gone, then the Seal . . . . _

_I know. I am afraid._

_You needn't be. Everything will work out._

_I pray._

Mewtwo said nothing, but ended the connection. With Bowser gone, the Ring might believe them . . . .

--#--

_Master Hand? Help._

_**What is it, my dear?  
**__  
__. . . We're close. But I feel Silas's distress signal._

_**I know.**_

Shad gazed at the wall without really seeing it. At midnight the night before, Silas Hand's distress signal burned fiercely into Shad's tattoo, a Smash symbol wrought in black and blood red on his right shoulder. Worried and afraid, Shad could do nothing but pace and sit. Only Silas knew where to look for the Chosen ones.

_**Who is in your party?  
**__  
_There was silence.

_**Hello? Have you gone already?**_

"Master Hand . . . ." he jerked to attention. Zelda stood in the doorway of his private office, long, blonde hair hanging limply around her, eyes dull and skin pale. When she attempted to take a step into the room, she fell. Master Hand caught her and gently helped her back up. "I don't feel well," she said hoarsely. "I . . . it's some sort of spell. It's hurting everyone. Marth can't even get out of bed; he's s-so sick . . . ."

"I think I know why," said Shad grimly. "And it's not good at all."

--#--

Twenty smashers sat in a silent circle, waiting for Master Hand to fill them in. There was an air of tense excitement in the room, an eagerness that emanated from those who loved to fight. Roy absently played with a lighter in a corner instead of sitting with the others. Zelda was too ill to sit up, so she lay on the couch.

The room itself was enormous and beautiful, with dark wood paneling and soft, thick crimson carpet. Graceful golden chandeliers hung on slender chains from the vaulted ceiling. The stained-glass bay windows depicted famous symbols from various worlds, such as the Triforce, the Mushroom symbol, and a Metroid. The vaguely perfumed room usually had a peaceful atmosphere, but not today. The eager tenseness intensified with every passing moment, tangible to anyone sensitive to it.

"Smashers." A few people jumped upon hearing Master Hand's voice. He stood in the doorway, in his human form, an ebony staff held in one hand. His normally cheerful green eyes seemed troubled. "We need to talk."  
"We noticed," commented Falco, leaning back in his chair.

Shad gave him a death glare. "We're missing a few," he murmured, looking around distractedly. Marth and Dr. Mario are in the Infirmary . . . where are Mewtwo, Bowser, and Ganondorf?"

"Who knows?" muttered Link. Mario scowled.

"The villains are gone?" he said in his customary Italian accent. "That's not good at all . . . ."

"All right, forget them," snapped Shad impatiently. "Now. I need to talk to you about many things. But first, about Legacy." His voice became weary. "Legacy is the final Guardian of the Seal, a protection against evil." A book appeared in his hand. "Let me read to you."

"Wow, story time," muttered Falco.

"Lombardi, SHUT UP! Anyway . . . ."

Master Hand read to them, words that echoed across the void and seemed to awaken ancient spirits. They stirred restlessly in their homes, the nothingness that existed nowhere, and yet existed everywhere. The words were well known among them, and as Master spoke, thousands of spirits remembered the words, and many spoke along with him.

_Many centuries ago, soon after the creation of the worlds, a great, nameless plague swept across the Center of the Universe, poisoning the realms with evil. The curtains of Dark magic infected the fledgling universes. Because of this, many realms did not survive, condemning whole planets to destruction. Many brave heroes fought it valiantly, and failed. The shadows grew strong upon the souls of those they slaughtered._

_At last, when evil reigned everywhere and everything seemed hopeless, a mysterious magician appeared. Armed with the power of the Gods, the magician defeated the Source of the evil. However, he was grievously wounded in the battle. He sealed the Source away in a sacred Temple, then departed from this world. In his place were ten Women, his daughters, Guardians of the Seal. They, each to an Element, watched over their father's Seal. At their deaths, they Chose someone to continue their work. Their spirits watch the Seal, and the Chosen Ones sleep until they are needed. When that day comes, they will awaken to combat evil once more._

Master Hand closed the book. "That's it, then," he said wearily. "The Seal is weakening. The cataclysmic day when the Seal breaks is soon to arrive. If it happens, Hell will literally break loose."

"What exactly is this nameless plague?" inquired Ness.

"Some sort of Demon Lord or something. I'm not sure. I was born a little late to meet the first Guardians." A sad smile appeared on Shad's face. "About three thousand years late."

"Oh." Ness frowned but let it go.

"Anyway, I need a team to help me find Crazy Hand. He's vanished without a trace in his quest for the Chosen Ones. We need teams to actually _find _the Chosen Ones, too. I've enlisted the help of some of my friends. Ila Green, Aura Miari, Siegfried Schtauffen, Ingus . . . I have no idea what his last name is, Alani Wyra, and Ryar Lykas. Ila is from Erea, Aura's from a place called West, Siegfried is . . . isn't he German? Yes, well, anyway, no one knows where Ryar and Alani are from. Ingus lives in King Sasune's castle."

"Wait," interrupted Roy. "I'm still a little confused about the Seal and stuff. Who are the Guardians? Where's Crazy Hand gone? How does it impact us? When's breakfast? How are we supposed to help?"

Shad sighed. "I can't answer that," he admitted. "Most of the knowledge was lost many years ago. Silas and I took the books we had and put them in a safe place. It's in a pocket dimension."

"Great," said Captain Falcon sarcastically. "What'll we do now?!"

"There are three Trials you have to overcome in order to reach the library," explained Master Hand. "I'll take a few of you with me, just in case."

"What are the Trials? The River of Sand, the Flags, and the Spirit Guide?" asked Link jokingly.

"No, not a Gerudo Spirit Temple trial. The first is Fear, the second is Evil, and the third is Shadow."

"I'm coming." No one had noticed Marth enter. His face, paler than ever, appeared determined, his jaw firm and his eyes hard. He wore his armor and sword belt, a sure sign he wanted to fight. "I'm fine now," he assured Shad, "Dr. Mario had me take some potions. He said I'm strong enough to travel."

Shad nodded gravely. "Anyone else want to come?" he asked.

Twelve people solemnly raised their hands. Shad nodded again. "Link, Marth, Fox, Mario, Kirby, Samus, Falcon, Pichu, and Zelda, come with me."

The aforementioned smashers stood, some eagerly, others uneasily. Link supported Zelda, who stubbornly insisted that she was perfectly fine. Nevertheless, she leaned heavily on Samus until she was out the door.

"Wait!" Shad paused. Ness looked up bravely. "What do the rest of us do?" he asked.

"For now? Wait for my friends, watch for approaching danger. And clean up the mansion for when they come, ya pigs!" he slammed the door.

--#--

Shad took them deep into the heart of the Manor, down three floors underground to a place none of them even knew existed. The party remained silent the whole time, each occupied with their own thoughts.

Link hid his apprehension by forcing a Red Potion into Zelda. Needless to say, she could walk on her own after drinking it. He prayed to Farore and Nayru for Zelda's safety.

Zelda herself mused on Ganondorf's disappearance, and what it could mean for Hyrule. She made a mental note to ask Impa if everything was all right.

Falcon carried Pichu in one arm. The tiny electric mouse trembled, but from fear or excitement, he couldn't tell. Silently, he vowed to protect Pichu from harm. The mouse could fight, true, but against a ten-foot-tall monster made of solid stone, she was defenseless. _I won't let anything happen to you_, he thought.

Marth strode down the hall with grim consideration, thinking of the mysterious illness that struck him without warning, bringing dizziness and various aches, as well as an overwhelming sense of dread. He always knew that he was more susceptible to great magical workings (and secretly believed he possessed some abilities himself). What exactly were they facing, that could make him so ill?

Fox played absently with his blaster, mind clearly elsewhere. While Shad read to them, his keen ears picked up tiny voices, no more than whispers, as soft and swift as the beat of a moth's wings. Who were they? Were they evil? And why did they only become audible when Shad read the legend?

"We're here." Master Hand opened the door, leading them into the pitch-dark room. After a few seconds, it became apparent that the floor sloped downwards, to a flat circle about five feet in diameter. Other features of the room were concealed behind a cloak of darkness. The only light came from a strange series of runes that glowed in the circle. The light formed a seamless wall around it.

Master Hand passed through the wall of light and into the circle without a word. Silently, everyone else followed, grouping close together, afraid of being left behind or separated from their friends. The bluish walls shot up around them, full of tiny, shining runes that spiraled up to the ceiling. Their forms wavered, grew light, faded.

--#--

"We are close."

Aura peered into the dark. "How long?" she asked.

Alani bit her lip. "Four hours or so," she said. "I am not sure."

Siegfried snorted. "You, unsure? Never happened."

Ila cuffed him impatiently. "Shut up," she growled. "Even Oracles and Seers can be unsure, even wrong. It's happened before, usually with catastrophic results. This, however, is not catastrophic. So we don't make it in time for a midnight snack. We'll get there for breakfast."

"But I'm _hungry_," complained Ryar. Ila cuffed her too.

"Guys!" it was Aura's shout. Alani broke into a run, silvery-white hair glittering in the moonlight, thin, white legs flashing under her white dress. Aura followed swiftly, followed by Ila, Ingus, and Ryar. Siegfried took up the rear, muttering about Oracles and their mysterious ways.

When Aura finally caught up to Alani, the girl knelt before a massive tree in the center of the forest clearing. Each limb was thicker than Aura's whole body. A path worn in the middle of the tree ascended to the very top of the trunk, where it became lost amongst the multitudes of branches. Vines wrapped around the branches, seemingly dead, and the thousands of leaves rustled in response to the slightest puff of air.

"Why are we here?" asked Aura.

Alani closed her eyes. "To find something," she said evasively. She stood, and walked up the path into the tree's branches. Aura waited impatiently for her to come back down, knowing that nothing could change the young Seer's mind.

"Where is she?" Ila and the others finally arrived, panting Siegfried appearing moments later.

"Up in the branches." Aura twitched her head in the general direction the Seer had taken. "Says we need to find something."

"I found it!" the trilling voice definitely belonged to Alani. Nimbly she dropped to the forest floor, holding something in her hands. "The Forest Spirits told me where to find it," she explained to the thoroughly mystified group. "It will help revive the Chosen Ones."

"It" was a glass orb no bigger than Siegfried's palm. Shifting colors and mists writhed about inside, seeming to take on a solid shape for no more than a moment before dissolving into something completely new. Alani smiled, the first emotion anyone ever saw on her face, and tucked it into the pack strapped to her waist.

"Let us go," she said, and calmly disappeared back into the thick forest growth.

* * *

_**How long has it been? Never mind, don't tell me. I might shoot something. Anyway, special thanks to Shining Riku for Faving my story. Because of you, I've received several new hits and other Fav-ers. This is what comes from Faving someone's story: They see your profile and decide to read stories based on your personal favorites. Chapter 3 coming soon!  
REVIEW!!  
P.S. Check out my forum: SSB Discussion. Very unoriginal title, but I couldn't think of anything. See ya!**_


End file.
